The present invention relates to hydrostatic balancing jackets for scuba diving.
Traditional balancing jackets consist of a dorsal element ending into two abdominal-pectoral strips and two shoulder strips, which can be linked the ones to the others. Normally, the pectoral-abdominal strips can be inflated, thus allowing the scuba diver to float.
However, there are some drawbacks related to devices of this kind; in particular, the inflation of the two pectoral-abdominal strips, though allowing a good control of the user's trim, creates an evident pressure onto the user's abdomen.
Such problem has been overcome by designing and carrying out balancing jackets whose pectoral-abdominal strips cannot be inflated and whose air chambers are positioned on the dorsal element; such jackets are commonly known as "back-mounted" jackets. In this case, despite the elimination of the inconveniences arising from the arrangement described above, the floating is not so effective as it was before.